


Come Home

by daniwritesattimes



Series: Fem ShikaNeji smut [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daniwritesattimes/pseuds/daniwritesattimes
Summary: Fem Shika is out with friends, but it won’t prevent her from satisfying a concerned Fem Neji who stayed home.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Nara Shikamaru
Series: Fem ShikaNeji smut [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069937
Kudos: 6





	Come Home

Neji watched the television as the planners on screen described their ideas on repurposing a space in an old home. It was late, and Shika was out with friends. Only, Neji was unsure of when the Nara would return, so she frequently checked her phone to find that only a minute had passed since the last time she checked. She sighed as she glanced through the window before her phone chimed. Her eyes shot down to the screen to find a text from the very girl she had been thinking of. Neji paused the screen and raised the phone close enough to read through the message that said nothing more than ‘put it in’.

Neji’s eyes wandered the room as she thought. She knew exactly what the Nara had meant, but she was unsure of whether or not she felt like playing that sort of game. Still, she rose to her feet after staring to the paused television for some seconds. She kept the phone close in both hands as she walked towards their bedroom and entered the closet. She lowered herself to her knees as she pulled a neon green plastic crate from underneath their hanging clothing and uncapped the box. She sorted through the pile of colorful plastic bedroom toys, using the flashlight of her phone before finding a very specific one of a teal color. She studied it and inhaled before placing it under her arm and texting the Nara with both hands.

She then grabbed the petroleum jelly from the crate, lubricated the toy, lied on her back, drew up her knees and spread her legs after removing her bottoms and tossing them into the hamper. She touched the tip of the slickened plastic to her most vulnerable area as she sucked on the bottom of her lip. She froze for a moment then sighed, unwilling to believe that she tended to do whatever the other told her to. With a shake of her head, she forced the toy inside her slowly, pausing one third of the way. She released a breath and sat up slightly to eye the toy to get an idea of how much remained before her head fell back against the floor. She pushed it just a bit further before pausing, accidentally allowing it to slip out just a bit. She grunted in annoyance before continuing to bury it within her.

Once she reached the base, she felt the plastic component that rested just over her clit. She lied against the floor for a moment and allowed herself to breathe, making sure not to shut her legs to avoid forcing the length out. She then reached clumsily for her phone in the dark of the closet. She lifted the cellular and texted Shika with a single hand, letting the other know that she was ready for the pulses to be sent her way. Neji watched as Shika read her message before she powered her screen off and allowed the phone to fall against her chest. She rolled her eyes shut and sighed, annoyed by her own submission. The Nara has worried her sick because of how long she had been gone without having notified Neji of her whereabouts or status, so now Neji found herself bending at the Nara’s will instantly.

She expected the vibrations to pick up as soon as Shika read over the message, but nothing came. Neji did not wish to stand in the case that the Nara decided to begin the torment along the way, so she lied on her back in the closet, staring to the clothes and ceiling above her.

Minutes passed, and nothing came. Perhaps the Nara was out of range. Neji placed her fingers against the flat base of the toy to keep it in place as she sat up slowly. She then turned to place her hand against the floor to aid her in rising to her feet, but that’s when the low powered vibration began. She froze, her legs twitched once before stiffening. She shut her eyes at the calming feeling. It was only a matter of time before the Nara would turn up the intensity, so Neji indulged in the peace. She widened her legs and lowered her head to the ground, keeping her fingers pressed against the toy, preventing it from slipping out.

Neji sucked on her bottom lip and slid her hand up her shirt to cup her soft chest with her single free hand as the other hand placed pressure against the toy. She toyed with her breast as she plastic hummed inside of her. Another text powered her phone. Neji opened her eyes in a groggy, owl-like motion before removing her hand from her shirt and reaching for the device. She pulled it near her and sat up just slightly to read the words. Shika asked if she wanted more power to which Neji approved before feeling the vibrations shake more turbulently. She locked her phone and sighed with ease as she sank back against the floor. Her hips moved downward against the fingers that kept the toy in place. Her eyes eased shut as she focused on the feeling that captivated her.

Now, her phone rang. Neji reluctantly looked to the screen to find that the Nara was calling her this time. Neji knew she’d only call during a time like that to tease her as she broke down. Even knowing this, the Hyuga reached out and answered the call.

“Hey,” Shika greeted casually.

“Hn,” Neji offered in return before allowing her head to reconnect with the ground.

“Want me to turn it up?”

Neji nodded and closed her eyes, “mhm.”

Her wish was met instantly as the toy shook more energetically.

Neji exhaled a deep breath that she had been holding as she came down against her fingers more harshly.

“I’m at the store right now,” the Nara briefed.

“S-store?” Neji furrowed her brows as she curled in and outward in response to the energy that pulsed within her.

“I’ve got earphones on, so only I can hear you, don’t worry,” Shika knew she would.

“Mh,” Neji acknowledged.

“Need anything?”

Neji knew the girl was trying to get her to speak in her untrustworthy state, “No,” she breathed.

“Okay, no I’m just looking around,” Shika said, presumably speaking to a worker, “want more power?” She spoke more clearly into the mic of the chord.

Neji hummed pleasurably, “yes,” she nearly hissed. And with that, the toy jumped to life, triggering a curt moan from the Hyuga who began to feel the effects of the vibration against her bare clitoris. Her hips jerked forward against the plastic that buzzed just over it before bucking down against the shaft, “Shika.”

“Yes, Neji?” She answered teasingly.

“M-more?”

“More what?” The Nara feigned cluelessness as she browsed the aisles. Anyone who passed her would have never guessed that the conversation was as lewd as it was.

“More please,” Neji got out quickly, barely leaving space between the two words.

“As you wish,” Shika responded before putting the toy on fully power. Neji could feel the Nara’s smile on the other end of the phone.

Neji whined brokenly at the feeling that shook deeply within her before her hand moved back up her shirt to grasp at her forgotten breast. She squeezed its softness as her fingers pinched at her firm.

“Neji?” Shika called in a sing-song voice.

“Mh?” Neji’s voice was unsteady.

“Where are you?”

“The closet,” Neji answered airily.

“On the floor?”

“Mh,” Neji grew louder as her answers grew shorter.

“Just writhing on the carpet?” Shika laughed briefly.

Neji’s brows turned upward at the torturous pleasure as a high pitched breath left her.

“I bet you make it look good though,” Shika continued. She knew how to push Neji’s buttons.

Neji continued to fondle her own breast as her fingers pushed the toy as far as she could, getting her toes to curl at just how much space the teal plastic could reach.

“I bet you look beautiful taking every inch.”

Neji rolled her eyes at the obnoxiousness of Shika’s manipulation. Like always, the Hyuga said nothing and tolerated it. Perhaps it did not bother her as much as she wished.

“Does it feel good?”

“Shika,” Neji wished to complain only for it to be another shaking breath, “sh,” she hushed the other. Nothing came from the Nara after the demand, so the Hyuga continued to move against the toy as she worked her way to her goal when the vibration slowed. Neji clawed at the floor and hissed viscously at the loss.

“You know I’m the one with the remote, right?”

Neji sighed and buried her face against the floor.

“But you tried to tell me what to do,” the Nara put casually as she seemed to toss something into a shopping cart.

“Turn it back on,” Neji ordered after collecting her mind.

“What’s in it for me?”

Neji paused as her mind wandered. At first, she was frustrated by the question followed by the edging before she surrendered, “I’ll do anything you want when you get home,” she swore pleadingly.

There was silence. It was longer than Neji’s arousal preferred, so she began to rock against the toy all over again to compensate for the insufficient vibrations.

“I guess that’ll work,” the Nara teased before the toy buzzed on the lowest setting, getting Neji to send mental praises to the gods. The vibration steadily inclined until it was the same one that shattered Neji’s ability to think.

The Hyuga then rolled onto her back and lifted her legs to a spread as her fingers dug the length of the toy that had escaped her back into its respective place. Her hips rose as the toy rocked her. She brought her free hand down to aid the other in keeping the toy from sliding out.

“You having fun?”

“Yes,” Neji nearly cried, “yes,” she peeped right after. One hand then traveled back up to pull at her hardened nipple that poked through the thin fabric of her t-shirt.

“What do you want, Neji?”

“Come home,” she answered, “I want you here,” she wanted Shika over her own hands and a toy she had to work mostly herself.

“So, nothing from the store,” Shika joked in a flat tone as she typically did though the Hyuga’s answer had aroused her.

The spread of Neji’s legs widened as her head moved from side to side against the ground. She let out another sharp moan that resembled that of a porn star.

“I’ll take that as a no,” The Nara said, now clad in goosebumps.

“Come home,” Neji panted. Her eyes were sealed shut, her mouth open as her hips trembled, “Shika,” she stuttered.

“Coming, jeez,” the Nara said as she shut her car door, “how about you?”

“Yeah,” the girl answered, “yeah, mh, yeah,” she giggled before gasping, “I want your mouth,” she whined.

“I’m on my way, just relax until I get there.”

“Hurry,” her voice shrank with the pressure that massed where the toy shook violently.

“Your voice is so nice,” Shika teased casually yet again as if she were complimenting the girl’s singing.

Neji flipped until she was on her stomach again, bottom half raised from the ground as she spoke into the phone that lied by her mouth, “I’ll p-put on any-,” she moaned, “anything y-you want and,” she tried to prolong her orgasm, “lay however you want me to and,” she spoke dreamily between pants and moans that often times interrupted her, “say whatever y-you want and call you anyth-thing.”

“Really?” Shika tested through a smiley tone.

“I’ll touch you anywhere you w-,” she groaned.

“I think someone’s a bit overdue for a...”

Neji moaned brokenly at the feeling of the toy forcing her into orgasm regardless of how much she pushed it out. The clenching of her walls was only strengthened with how much she tried to suppress it.

“There it is,” Shika spoke.

Neji caught her breath against the floor of the closet. She heard the sounds of the city now that the toy’s vibrations slowed drastically and she was no longer screaming for the heavens. She was in a bit of a whirl and collected her thoughts as each warm breath escaped her.

“You gonna have energy after that?” The Nara questioned.

“Tell me what you want me to wear,” Neji mumbled as she removed her hand from her abused breast and placed it against the ground to hoist up her upper weight up.

“Seriously?”

Neji rolled her eyes shut, “I still want you, Shika.”

For once the other didn’t respond right away

“What do you want?” Neji asked for once, in a tone akin to warm honey. She tended to be a saint post orgasm.

There was a pause as the Nara drove and rolled to a stop, “honestly,” Neji heard the clicking of the car’s blinker, “your mouth.”

**Author's Note:**

> “I love your face, you love the taste, that sugar babe, it melts away.”  
> -Beyoncé 2014


End file.
